DmAthena
__TOC__ Map description Athena is a Nali temple level using Shane Caudle's temple theme. The map is divided into six unnamed areas: the Central room (of two levels, Upper Central and Lower Central); the South room (also of two levels, we'll call them Upper South and Lower South as well); the Northwest room; the North room; the Northeast room; the Southeast room; the Southwest room and the Lava Cave. The Central room is the hub of the level. It is a two-store room with a big shallow pool in the middle. The upper level is a balcony surrounding the pool, holds the ASMD and the Rifle in opposite sides, and is connected with the Southwest area (via stairs), the Upper South area (via a passage, it also includes an overlook to a set of stairs going to the lower level from the Upper South area) and the Northeast area (via curved hallway), while the lower level holds the Stinger and is connected with the North (via doors), Northwest (via stairs) and Lower South areas (via passage, intersected with a set of stairs ending in the Upper South area). The pool itself holds an area where more ammo for the Stinger can be found, and which leads to a secret room where the Cloaking Device can be found. The South room is also two-story, the upper level is also a walkway and has an isolated balcony holding the Super Health. It ends in a set of stairs connecting both levels. The lower level holds the Automag and is connected to the Southeast area (the latter via curved hallway). Both levels are connected with the Central area by way of passages. The Southeast area is also connected with the Lava Cave and has a teleporter to the Central area. It holds the Combat Assault Rifle The Lava Cave is a risk area holding a powerful item, the Shield Belt, and several goodies such as the Flak Cannon. The Northeast area is connected to the Central area and to the North area by way of another curved hallway. It holds the UMS Rocket Launcher. The North area holds the Razorjack and is connected with the Central area, the Northeast area and the Northwest area by way of a set of staircases. The Northwest area holds very powerful weaponry in the form of the Grenade Launcher and the Minigun. It is connected with the North area, and both the Lower Central area and the Southwest area by way of stairs. Finally, the Southwest area holds the Armor Vest and the Eightball Gun. It is connected with the Upper Central area and the Northwest area. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 3x Bullet Clips, 1x Bullet Box. Pickups Tips and tricks * Bots won't go to the Lava Cave. Exploit this in your favor in Botmatches. Trivia * The map made it's way to the Unreal Tournament betas, seemingly before it was released as part of RTNP. It even featured a music track, Strider (a.k.a. "Into The Darkness"). Needless to say, it didn't made the cut. Gallery (25) DmAthena - Unreal RtNP DmAthena-UnrealEd.jpg|Up-down zoned view of DmAthena on UnrealEd. DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_29_43_594.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_29_48_919.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_29_51_969.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_29_56_911.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_30_4_542.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_30_10_858.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_30_18_952.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_30_27_569.jpg DmAthena-2018_4_22_19_30_44_813.jpg External links and references See also